Battery-powered lanterns are well known and are used worldwide as portable light sources in a wide variety of work and leisure activities, including many activities in remote areas. Such lanterns typically include a base and a fixture mounted on the base. One or more light sources are supported within the fixture, and a battery contained within the base powers the one or more light sources.
As with all battery-powered devices, battery life is a concern. Without a battery tester, determining the remaining life of a battery is difficult. To avoid running out of power, a user either will replace batteries before they are fully used or will carry extra batteries. Early replacement of batteries produces unnecessary waste and expense. Particularly in remote areas, extra batteries fill needed space and add weight, or may be hard to procure.
Solar-powered lanterns are used, in part, to eliminate the need to replace batteries, the need to carry extra batteries, and to generally extend battery lifetimes. Solar-powered lanterns often include a rechargeable battery in a base and a separate solar panel that may be connected to the lantern to recharge the battery. Unfortunately, solar-powered lanterns also suffer several disadvantages. First, continued full discharge of the battery shortens the life of the battery. Second, full discharge degrades the battery, causing the battery to hold less charge each cycle. Third, the lights within the solar lanterns oscillate or flicker when the battery is weak.
Additionally, external power to drive other devices may be hard to find in an environment where a solar-powered lantern is being used, such as at a remote campsite. It would be convenient if a source to power externals loads, such as a small electronic device, including, but not limited to, a radio, television, cellular telephone, or an electric razor, could be provided within those devices already be used.
Thus, a need exists for a solar rechargeable lantern that disconnects power to the light source and external load when the battery voltage falls below an acceptable level thereby preventing full discharge. Also, a need exists for a solar rechargeable lantern with a more energy efficient light source than a standard light bulb. Additionally, a need exists for a solar rechargeable lantern that may emit light, running solely on electricity provided by the solar panel, thus eliminating the need for waiting for the battery to be charged before using the lantern.